Kalifornia Republic
|connectedresources = |bonusresources = }} Born and Rasied GPA Kalifornia Republic was born of the Green influence. Wanting nothing to do with war, the people convinced Jeb the Wise, the Wizard King of the Kalifornia Republic, to Find shelter in the Green Protection Agency. The KalRep worked hard selling tech and soon Jeb the Wise began taking on menial alliance tasks like membership messaging and trade ring management War on Peace GPA gets tech raided by tC (War on Peace). The people (Consisting of the 3rd reincarnation of the Wizard King and 50 knights of the dragon), enraged, leave GPA when it's leaders accept terms to pay 70,000 tech to tC for peace Whoa Ragnarok and Blood *The Wizard King and his people found refuge in the ancient Celtic order, Ragnarök. Here the Kalifornia Republic was reborn a warrior nation. Peace and Justice was replaced with Sacrifice and Dedication. A new era was born in blood. Again Jeb the Wise took to trade ring management and soon took on about every good outside of the Ruling counsel. After 2 years in Ragnarok, Jeb the Wise had been Lord of Tech, Lord of Trades, and served as a Deputy/Adviser to Economic/Internal Affairs too many times to count. Jeb the Wise served in the Rok special forces and was a highly decorated Rokker *KalRep is a veteran of 8 wars; War on Peace, Ragnarok-Bushido War, Illuminati War, NEO-RoK War, War of the Coalition, Karma War, TPF War, and lastly the TOP-C&G War Karma Catches up with the NPO The Kalifornia Republic has waited 400 days for the tides to turn on the NPO and tC (the Hegemony). When the time came for their tyranny to end, Jeb the Wise was at the forefront of many great battles. The Kalifornia Republic was willing to sacrifice it all for Justice... and for vengeance. The KalRep had 2794 infra destroyed, 15 million dollars stolen, 2540 miles of land razed, 630 tech destroyed or stolen, 667,520 troops killed, 50,022 tanks lost, 683 planes destroyed , 62 ships sunk, nuked 5 times, and 60 spies were killed. Most of which was damaged caused by Iron, a NPO puppet alliance, in the defense of NPO. But the damage inflicted upon the Hegemony who fought the Kalifornia Republic far out weighed the damaged sustained by the KalRep. The Hegemony had 5795 infra destroyed, 102 million dollars stolen or destroyed, 1409 miles of land razed, 1658 tech destroyed or stolen, 485,301 troops killed, 48,024 tanks lost, 376 planes destroyed , 63 ships sunk, nuked 13 times, and 106 spies were killed by Jeb the Wise and his forces. One highlight for Jeb the Wise was the 4 nukes dropped and detonated on the realm of TrotskysRevenge, Emperor (at the time) of the NPO. Jeb the Wise has also sent out 75 million dollars in war aid to his fellow nations of Ragnarok and was dedicated to supporting the war effort in any way for however long. "May the fools never accept peace terms" --Jeb the Wise ~Rokker, GPA War vet, Karma Crusader, nuker of MooCow, and deathbringer to the NPO As expected, NPO is not so foolish after all and The Karma War concludes after NPO accepts terms on July 19th, 2009. NPO loses it sanctioned status, The Moldavi and Revenge Doctrines are abolished and the Red Sphere is free, and OWF is seeing the return to free speech. Realm of the Rose After 8 wars; War on Peace, Ragnarok-Bushido War, Illuminati War, NEO-RoK War, War of the Coalition, Karma War, TPF War, and lastly the TOP-C&G War, Jeb the Wise and his people came out of the Celtic Highlands of Digaterra and pledged their allegiance, land, and army to the Realm of the Rose and the Rosular Matriarchy Jeb the Wise Talk • Kalifornia Republic --- 03:43, November 22, 2010 (UTC) Category:BAMF